


More Practice

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' priorities are clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Practice

**Title:** More Practice  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #47: Grimmauld Place  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Summary:** Severus' priorities are clear.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Silliness.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

More Practice

~

“Malfoy Manor?” Harry repeated. “Are you barking?”

Severus shrugged. “Lucius offered. He’s being suspiciously gracious.”

Harry shuddered. “No way. Hermione would refuse the invitation.”

A speculative look crossed Severus’ face.

“Severus!”

“Fine! Where, then?”

“The Burrow?”

“The--?” Severus rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, _much_ better. Perhaps Genevra can officiate.”

“Git.”

“Your git,” Severus reminded him.

“True. Grimmauld Place?”

Severus pondered. “Acceptable, I suppose.”

“Aren’t you excited?” Harry asked.

Severus sighed. “I don’t care _where_ we bond, just that we do. The consummation concerns me more.”

Grinning, Harry slid into Severus’ lap. “Point. Maybe we should practice?”

Severus smirked. “Can’t hurt.”

~


End file.
